Four King
is the groteque-like monstrous combined form of Kumon Kai (Kamen Rider), Psaro's monster form (Dragon Quest), Tyrant (PR: Mutant Mayhem) and Melissa Pearce (Parasite Eve). This kaiju is created by Sadako by using the forced revival progression to strong enough to revive Samuel Nakaoka's enemies as Sadako Ghosts. Sadako studies that Tyrant, Giga Khimaira and Five King were combined monsters which she creates her own. History Ultra Monsters Universes Sadako become jealous at Samuel Nakaoka the Second for not reviving them after he alters his Black-Star Dragon Balls, she proceed her new trick to force-revive the four dark-hearted spirits in order to used her ritual parts. The dark hearted spirits were successfully revived by using her ritual items in order to find Samuel Nakaoka and assault him. Sadako revived reversibly Kumon Kai in order to transform into Kamen Rider Blood-Baron (an disorted form of Stag Overlord Inves due to Samuel Nakaoka's Beast Mode HeatBlaze's critically injures him in battle) and battle Kitsukasa in Singular Rider SOUL form. He tries to defeat Kitsukasa only Samuel Nakaoka protect him from his finisher attack. He proceeds to revives Samuel's old enemies from the past to tried to destroy him, but Samuel Roidmude in his BEAST Mode HeatBlaze arrived and used Satellizer Tire to create a mist in order to escape. Samuel Roidmude revealed Kitsukasa and the others that Kumon and the past enemies were possessed by Sadako's evil ritual magic to revive them as Sadako Ghosts. By the time, Kitsukasa and the others managing to defeat the evil spirits, but Sadako used her psychic powers to combine the defeated spirits into monstrous Four King to attack them. However, though the Four King having a good fight against Gomora and the others, Kumon's personality was too struggled for Sadako's evil magic due to his own will only she manages to used Mind Destroy to make him mindless and attack viciously. Kitsukasa call Gomora to used the Horn Attack to strike the Four King's stomach, weakening him and manages to destroy the monstrous Four King then the evil spirits went back to the Inferno once more. Singular Rider Syride He was reappeared as Four King Magu only without Tyrant and she used two Villainous Charak Cards (Psaro Mons and Mitochondrial Eve) to forcibly fuses an nearly dying Kumon into Four King before Ai realize that Four King was incompleted due to without Tyrant. She summons Dracosaurus in battle and Four King Magu used three attacks to against him. However, due to Kumon's will, he goes to against Sadako only she used Mind Destroy to make him mindless again. This cause to go rampage before Dracosaurus able to stop him and vaporize him with Draco Ray. Though Four King Magu's destruction, Kumon survived and became an completely insane. Forms Four King Kumon Ghost Kumon Kai was revived forcibly by Sadako due to his dark-hearted and appeared to be revived to Kitsukasa and his friends. He become an groteque-like Stag Overlord Inves Armored Rider named Kamen Rider Blood Baron, but due to his injure because of Kitsukasa's father; Samuel Nakaoka; his Overlord Inves form become corrupted and sealed into a Lockseed and Armor Parts. He seeks his revenge on Samuel Nakaoka for scars him and tried to assault his father. He easily repels Kitsukasa and the others before Samuel Roidmude manages to rescue them. He mocks Kitsukasa about his father's stupidity behavior, accidentally angering Kitsukasa (who shared inherited his mother's serious personality) and battle furiously. Psaro Ghost Psaro was revived by Kumon in order to defeat Samuel Nakaoka the Second. He was later destroyed along with Tyrant Ghost by Deshumu's Inves Slash. Tyrant Ghost Tyrant was revived by Kumon in order to defeat Samuel Nakaoka the Second. He was later destroyed along with Psaro Ghost by Deshumu's Inves Slash. Melissa Ghost Melissa was revived by Kumon in order to defeat Samuel Nakaoka the Second in her first form. She later evolved into her last form to fight Inami and grew giant size to fight Arwon. She was defeated by Arwon's Volcanic Erupto. Four King Magu Four King Magu is the incompleted version without Tyrant and he was summoned by Sadako. Trivia *The early Four King concept art can originally Reginald Kastle as a villain, but it was scrapped because his Spirit Core was destroyed by an angered Samuel Nakaoka the Second; this might Frieza refers Reginald when he asks Sadako. Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Crossover Characters